zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Zendaya's Friends
Zendaya, being a famous Hollywood star, has many friends. Learn the friendship connection between her and Bella Thorne, China Anne McClain, Roshon Feagan, Skai Jackson, Debby Ryan, Caroline Sunshine, Kenton Duty, Stefanie Scott, and more!! Zendaya + Bella = Zendella Zendella is the friendly relationship nickname for Zendaya Coleman and Bella Thorne. Both BFFs since childhood, Zendaya and Bella Thorne are the most obvious friend relationship. They met in an audition for a commercial when Zendaya was 7 and Bella was 6. Ever since, they have been best friends because they both live in California. But eventually they lost touch. Zendaya took all kinds of dance since she was a toddler and Bella had had no dancing expirience, they both tried out for Shake it Up!, Disney Channel's hit TV Show Series when Bella was 12 (almost 13) and Zendaya was 13. They saw each other once again and reunited. When they asked for two girls, one trying out for Cece and one for Rocky, would please come to the stage, and the girls went out together. They had to do a dance together that they made up together on the spot, and went over lines together. Little did they know that they were te future Rocky and Cece. Now they are closer than ever and hang out 24/7. They go to interesting places and go on fun trips almost once every two months. They've been to Paris, Canada, London, Japan, Germany, and Mexico together as far as we know. Their friendship is so strong it's unbreakable. Zendaya + China = Chindaya Zendaya and China Anne McClain are known for their girl's night outs with the McClain sisters and Sierra McCormick. China says that she looks up to Zendaya as a mentor because she's helping her get trough friend drama, hollywood, and always cheers her up when she's down. They tell that they repeatedly listen to Katy Perry when Zendaya's dad drives them to the mall, so they share te same love for music. Zendaya even guest-starred on the Disney show China Anne stars in, ANT Farm, where she was a famous movie star, Sequoia Jones. Zendaya and China Anne can be seen taking pictures together, on shopping sprees, and dancing with one another and, in this case, Bella Thorne. Zendaya always visits China at her lunch breaks on the ANT Farm set. Someday, both of them being singers, they hope to do a duet together. Zendaya + Roshon = Rendaya Roshon and Zendaya are good friends because in Disney's Shake it Up!, Roshon stars as Zendaya's older brother, Ty. Although they're siblings on screen, they hang out with the rest of the cast on Shake it Up! all the time. It is known that when Roshon was a tribute on Dancing With the Stars, Zendaya and Bella Thorne cheered for him and came to every show to encourage him. We don't apply any love relationships because of their big age difference. Roshon being almost 20 and Zendaya just turned 16. Zendaya + Caroline = Zaroline Zaroline is the friendly relationship between Caroline Sunshine and Zendaya Coleman. They both star on Shake it Up! as Tinka Hessenheffer and Rocky Blue. On-screen, they are frenemies who despise each other but soon realize they can't live without one another, but off, they are BFFs and spend a lot of time with Kenton Duty and Bella Thorne. Zendaya and Caroline ar seen laughing and they like to go to resteraunts together and see new places. There's even a rumor that Caroline's voice will be heard on Zendaya's new album. Zendaya + Kenton = Zenton Zenton is the friendly relationship (or romantic pairing) of Zendaya and Kenton Duty. They both star as Gunther Hessenheffer and Rocky Blue on Disney's Shake it Up!. Kenton Being 17 and Zendaya being 16, and both extremely good friends, this could mean a romantic pairing of the two, but we're not for sure if this ship is to be true. Zendaya and Kenton can be found on the beach with a friendly game of volleyball, sometimes with their fellow Shake it Up! stars. Zendaya + Debby = Zebby Zendaya says that even before she was on Disney, she looked up to Debby Ryan. Now they are starring together on seperate shows. Actresses Debby Ryan and Zendaya Coleman attended Paul Frank Fashion's Night Out on September 6, 2012 in West Hollywood, California along with Ashley Argota. They gave out fashion tips, makeovers, and greeted with fans. Now Debby and Zendaya go on girls night outs and are both in the Disney charity event, Friends for Change. Category:Zendaya